fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Himawari Yoshino
Golden Yellow |positon= Lead Vocal Main Dancer Lead Rapper |fruit= Cherry |moon= Flower Moon |animal= Sugar Glider |debut= May 29, 2018 |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū/singer= Mika Tachibana }} Himawari Yoshino (吉野ひまわり Yoshino Himawari) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu Dreaming!. She is a member of the group ΣOMNIA. She had her solo in May 2018 and a single. Her type is cute and her brand is Enchanted Eden. Bio Backstory Himawari was a child actress before, at first she thought her vocation was to become an actress but she fell in love with dancing after she participated in her middle school's dance club, she started to take classes outside of the school and also started to play instruments. Music became her new vocation and she dreamt of becoming a singer. She also participated in several singing contests as well and opened up a blog where she would post her song covers and dance covers. That was how Arata decided to scout her and audition her. She trained for a little while at Crescent Inc before being transferred to its subsidiary Selene Company where she was put in the project for ΣOMNIA. Himawari participated in the many auditions that would lead to be chosen to become a member of the group. Her talent got her to be already considered as a member by Arata. When the leader of the group was chosen to be Kokoro, she got her own solo song which gave the idea to Arata of having all the members to get their own solos. Himawari was chosen as the second member and prepared for her own solo song. On May 29, 2018 she debuted solo and released a single. Personnality Himawari is a bright person who is always seen with a smile on her face. She is always full of positive energy and is described as "cute and sunny". She gets serious when needed though and always works hard to get good results. She cheers other people up to pursue their own dreams, she has humor and likes making other people laugh. The members of the group like her a lot as her cuteness makes them smile and laugh. Arata thought that she needed a bright song to symbolise her cheerful and sunny personality. Appearance Himawari has wavy blonde hair that almost reaches the end of her back and sky blue eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned. She often wears jewels and has a sunflower hairpin. She usually wears cute outfits with flower prints in pastel color schemes and likes to wear dresses and skirts. Etymology Himawari (ひまわり Himawari) means sunflower. Yoshino (吉野 Yoshino) is the name of a cherry tree which is a hybrid between two other types of cherries. It means respectful and good. Discography *''Himawari (2018)'' Trivia *Himawari likes any kind of food but her favourite is takoyaki. *She loves any kind of fruit juice. *She is nicknamed Cheerleader because of her carefree and easygoing personality. *She has two golden retriever dogs called Jasmine and Sumire. *Her models are KINGS' Mikuo, Cosmic Cherry's Miku and Sofia and Perfume. *She's had several wishes before deciding to become an idol : baker, chef, professional dancer and rhythmic gymnast. *Himawari is good at basketball, track and gymnastics. Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu Dreaming! Category:Cute Idols Category:ΣOMNIA Category:Selene Company